deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Batman
Cletus16= Link VS Batman is a What-If? themed episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Heroes have collided before in Death Battle. Boomstick: But this time it is Nintendo VS DC Comics in the battle of large arsenal heroes who use brain over brawn. Wiz: Link, the hero and champion of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Batman, the Dark Knight and protector of Gotham City. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Link Wiz: War and armed conflict between two different sides. Boomstick: Hyrule, a peaceful and prosperous kingdom lead by a King and guards Wiz: These two sides are the complete opposite of each other. One day Hyrule engaged in a big war. And on that day, one man was slain. Boomstick: But the illness got worse, soon the mother died and left her baby alone in the forest. Wiz: But that only lasted for a short time. The boy grew up. Boomstick: His name was Link, a descendant of an older hero named Link who defeated the evil lord Demise before Hyrule existed, this Link was a natural hero destined for greatness. Wiz: That's right! Three golden goddesses tasked Link with defeating any evil that enters into the world, no matter how big or small. Boomstick: And to do so, Link acquired weapons on his adventure. Wiz: Link trained with the Master Sword and became skilled with it. Boomstick: He also has a boomerang, a bow, bombs, and a hookshot. Wiz: He can also do a powerful Spin Attack with his sword which can damage enemies from a range. Boomstick: There are many incarnations of Link. Wiz: Yes, that is why Link appears differently in each game. Batman Wiz: Born in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne was the only child of Martha and Thomas Wayne. As a child one night, he witnessed his parents being murdered in the streets of Gotham. Boomstick: This inspired him to become a crime fighter at night. Wiz: He would become the Dark Knight Batman. Boomstick: He has a high level of intelligence and is skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: He is also skilled in Martial Arts. Boomstick: His weapons and gadgets include the batarangs, his grappling hook, smoke pellets, explosive gels, the batrope, and the bat stungun. Wiz: Batman also has defeated his enemies multiple times. Before the Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle At night time in Hyrule, Link is riding on his horse Epona when suddenly he hears a sound. He gets off Epona to see who is there. He encounters Batman. FIGHT! Batman throws a batarang at Link which is blocked with the Hylian Shield. Link then charges at the Dark Knight and slashes with his legendary Master Sword, knocking down Batman. The Caped Crusader rises to his feet and Link does more slashes with his Master Sword, but Batman managed to dodge each of them. Batman then throws punches at Link, socking the Hylian hero in the face and causing pain to Link. He then ties up Link with his bolas. As Link struggles to break free, the bolas detonates, sending him flying in the air. Link lands on his feet and pulls out his boomerang. He throws it and it hits Batman. The Champion of Hyrule uses the opportunity to throw energy beams from his sword at Bruce, knocking Batman down. Link then equips his Iron Boots and steps on Batman's chest. He is about to stab Batman with his Master Sword, but the Dark Knight uses his strength to grab Link by the leg and throw him off. Bruce throws a smoke pellet to the ground. Link is confused by where Batman is. Suddenly, Batman emerges from the wall of smoke and leaps in the air, delivering a devastating kick to Link. Batman then sprays an explosive gel into the ground which explodes and sends Link flying backwards. Link lands on his feet and equips the Pegasus Boots. Link dashes towards the Dark Knight at incredible speeds and shoots arrows at Batman's chest. Bruce takes the arrows out of his chest and runs at Link. He slides and grabs Link with his feet, taking him down with his legs. Batman pulls out an explosive batarang and tosses it. Link sees the incoming projectile and blocks it with his shield. Link is sent flying backwards, but takes little damage thanks to the Hylian Shield. The Hylian hero charges at Batman again and throws his boomerang again which Batman dodges this time. The boomerang returns to Link's hand and Batman uses the opportunity to deliver a series of punches and kicks to Link. Link blocks some of the attacks with his shield and charges up a Spin Attack which sends Batman flying backwards. Batman uses his grappling hook to lock on to Link. After grabbing Link with the grappling hook, Bruce kicks Link with both feet, knocking the swordsman down. As Link stands up, Bruce uses his high-voltage suit and stun gun to temporarily electrocute Link, stunning him and immobilizing him. As Batman is about to deliver the final blow, Link snaps out of the effects of the taser. Link throws several bombs into the ground. Batman protects himself with his cape, but is still sent flying into the air and backwards. Link then slashes at the Dark Knight multiple times with the Master Sword and finally across Batman's chest. Link then stabs the Master Sword where the cut is, causing Batman to drop the ground, lifeless. As Batman's lifeless body lays on the ground, Link rides off on Epona in search of Princess Zelda. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! That was epic. Wiz: Indeed it was. While Batman was smarter, more agile, and more experienced, Link's superior physicality proved too much for even the Dark Knight. Boomstick: Both Link and Batman had similar gear but Link's Pegasus Boots allowed him to increase his speed even further and easily dodge any of Batman's projectiles. Wiz: Right, and Link has fought more powerful enemies than Batman has. Batman defeating powerful foes usually required weeks or even months of prep time and planning. Boomstick: Looks like the Master Sword was the Link to Batman's defeat. Wiz: The winner is Link. Who do you think would win? Link Batman |-|Friendlysociopath= Link vs Batman is a What-If Deathbattle, this particular WIP version is an alternate form of the original battle and hopefully was made correctly using the tab function. Interlude Wiz: Heroes who defeat evil not with brawn, but with wit. Boomstick: They always have the right tool for the job. Wiz: Link from the Legend of Zelda. Boomstick: And Batman from DC comics. Wiz: These two masters of arsenals and weaponry en masse will go head to head to discover who is superior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their MANY weapons, armor, and equipment to discover who would win a Deathbattle. Link Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Cletus16 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Zelda vs Dc Themed Death Battles